


Candles

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Anticlimactic but still nice, Candles, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Klaine, Little Dialogue, M/M, Mostly Description, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Vague mentions of sex, early klaine, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after their first time, you would think neither would be self conscious about sex.</p><p>This is inspired by Touch by Troye Sivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't about Candles by Hey Monday. This is inspired by Touch by Troye Sivan. I've always wanted to make a fic based off it, and I knew it would be short because it just felt right. Hope you think this is cute enough to leave kudos! :)
> 
> "Glow is low and it's dimming  
> And the silence is ringing  
> And I can almost feel your breath  
> I can almost feel the rest  
> Night is young and we're living  
> Hands move, moving steady  
> And the time is moving slower  
> I can feel we're getting closer, closer  
> Standing in the eye of the storm  
> My eyes start to roam  
> To the curl of your lips  
> In the center of eclipse  
> In total darkness I, I reach out and touch"

Kurt bites his lip as he glances at the candles he lit earlier. He frowns at the dying flames. He planned a romantic night for him and Blaine, but he's losing his confidence as he waits in the silent dimness. He and Blaine are new at this whole seduction thing. Their first time was only just a couple months ago, and Kurt's still learning how to stop feeling like a little, inexperienced baby penguin.

Kurt hears a knock at the door. He rushes to let Blaine in, and he knows it's him because Finn and their parents are at a football game.

Blaine lets out a breath out he didn't know he was holding in as he takes in Kurt's appearance. He'll never get used to the layers of clothing that hug Kurt in a way that makes his thoughts wander.

"Hi." Kurt takes a step closer to his boyfriend, so his breath tickles Blaine's lips.

Kurt's mind and heart race faster than he can keep up with when his lips meet the younger boy's. Blaine realizes they're still standing in the doorway, so he walks them into the house and closes the door. The silence that worried Kurt is being interrupted with the sounds of their kissing and unsteady breathing.

Their hands hold each other perfectly as they walk up to Kurt's room. Kurt removes his layers of clothes, knowing his boyfriend thinks of them as an enemy. Their eyes roam the naked bodies that glow in the dim light.

Kurt and Blaine's hands move steady. They can take their time, and time seems to be moving slower. The candles have almost completely died, so they do their best to reach other's lips in the darkness. Kurt's lips curl into a grin, knowing this will never get old. The touches, the gasps, the moans, and the storm of warm that fills his heart and stomach; they'll never dim like the candles in the room. He realizes that maybe he hasn't been an inexperienced baby penguin for quite a while now.


End file.
